Lean On Me
by Agent H.E.R.O
Summary: What happens between Kakashi and Gai during the time gap? Follow the story of one seemingly normal mission, and how one sensei helps another. Non-yaoi, though there may be some parts that seem like it. Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Notes from the author: Um so this is sort of my first Naruto fanfiction. It's set during the time gap between the normal Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. I thought I would do a story about Gai and Kakashi because they're my favorite characters. I've always wondered if Gai had a secret, quiet self that he kept hidden so I decided to write it out! Plus I'm getting a bit jittery for the first day of school and need something to distract me. Reviews are welcome. I hope you like! Thanks for reading! :D

Lean On Me

Maito Gai stood alone in his room. He started filling out the papers littered on the floor. His wet hair, from his shower, dripped ever so slightly on one of the mission report papers. The black glasses that he used only when reading slid down his nose until they were almost falling off. His normal boisterous demeanor was replaced with a quieter one only when in his own home. The clock besides his desk read "11:38 pm" The bright neon green lights blinked rapidly against the black background. "How did it get so late?" He whispered. "I guess time flies when you're having fun." Gai turned his head slightly, acknowledging Kakashi, who, positioned in the window, held out one hand in greeting. "Is there something I can help you with?" The grey haired man's expression turned into bewilderment at his calm welcome from Gai, "Uh, yeah. Lady Tsunade wants us." When his friend didn't make any indication from moving from his desk chair Kakashi said, "Now."

"You two have an A-rank mission. It's stationed mainly in the land of Earth." Kakashi glanced at Gai, hoping to see his expression, but Gai wore the same somber look that he did back home.

"The goal of this mission is to find the scroll of gifted seals and bring it back to the village. Some of our spies there have some guesses as to where the scroll is, but nothing is for sure."

"Have no fear Lady Tsunade! My eternal rival and I will find the scroll of gifted seals and bring it to the village!" Gai said while flinging his thumb out. As usual, the hokage sighed and nodded, "I'm sure, but as far as this mission goes, I'm leaving Kakashi in charge. Any questions?"

Kakashi's one eye rested on Tsunade. "Will there be anyone guarding this scroll?"

"There will be people protecting the scroll, but there is not one designated guard. Leave tomorrow morning while it's still dark."

Taking this last statement as their dismissal, Kakashi turned to Gai after they started walking on the streets, "Is there something bothering you Gai?" The said ninja lit up in a smile, with his teeth twinkling, "Of course not Kakashi! I was just thinking before!" Kakashi's brow furrowed, thinking? Gai, a genuinely nice person, was not the type to think things over; he was the type to try and overpower his opponent, not think out a strategy. But as both of them achieved the rank of jounin, Kakashi let well enough alone.

They met at the arranged time before the sun shone. "I don't expect there to be any problems on the way to the land of Earth, but once we get there, we'll be disguised as weary, travelers. We don't have a home, as we travel around the lands. Here's your costume." Gai took the clothing without a word. This display of calmness alarmed Kakashi. Kakashi, thinking about the mission placed a hand on Gai's shoulder before they set out. "Whatever's been bothering you, get it out of your head. Only the mission matters." His teammate shook his head, "Of course Kakashi, I'm just a little tired. That's all!" He said while smiling and laughing. What Gai said wasn't totally false. Kakashi could clearly see the circles ringed under the sensei's eyes, not to mention without his green spandex and ninja headband, he actually looked like a weary traveler. 'But what's been keeping him awake?' Kakashi thought. He would have to tell Tsunade about this once the mission ended.

They drilled each other about their identities on the way to the land of Earth. On the third day, they stopped for a night's rest. They ran almost full speed on the first day and half of the second day. The other half of the second day they ran at 75% speed. They both could go on, but if anything should go wrong they would need their strength. When both of the jounin had settled into their sleeping bags, Kakashi noticed the look from four nights ago overtake his friend. That sort of grave, unsettled, humorless stare that made Kakashi curious to figure out what made the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha fall into a desperate funk. Usually the copycat ninja tried to find ways around Gai so he wouldn't have to deal with the whole youthful and thunderous attitude, but now he was almost praying for it.

"Gai, what is it?" It was now that he realized a light sheen of sweat covered Gai's forehead, where his headband would normally be.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Kakashi blinked once, then twice.

"Okay, I'll wait here."

The black haired adult got up and went into the forest. Once Kakashi was certain Gai was gone, he searched through his pack. To his surprise the pack held pills. He could hear Gai's footsteps through the leaves, and quickly placed the pills back in there normal spot. Kakashi lifted his headband ever so slightly off his eye to see Gai place another pill container back with the other one. Any normal person wouldn't notice it. Even now Kakashi, worried about his friend and the mission, watched Gai closely, and just barely caught the lightly labored breathing. Kakashi had one last thought before falling asleep, 'What is bothering you Gai?'

What's wrong with Gai? And why is Kakashi the only one to notice it? Can Kakashi figure out what's wrong with his friend before Gai messes up the mission? Or will he leave Gai to sort out his personal problems himself? See what happens when one person exams another, and just how fast a friendship grows when someone needs a shoulder to lean on.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Author's note: First day of school! I'm finishing this small chapter this morning before the bus arrives, so that's why it's so small. But I'll probably update again later or tomorrow. Thanks for reading! As always, reviews are welcome!

Café Conundrum

Kakashi woke in the middle of the night to find Gai groaning besides him. There are two types of groans in this world, those that express enjoyment, and those that were made from a pain welling inside. Gai's groan sounded like the latter. "Gai! Wake up!" When Gai curled up into a ball on his side and refused to open his eyelids, Kakashi walked over to his friend's sleeping bag. Laying a hand on the body, he gently shook him awake. Gai shot up from bed ready to defend himself with a kunai. "It's just me. I got worried, you started groaning in your sleep." The sharingan user took this time to notice that sweat soaked the top of his teammate's shirt. "It's nothing, just a bad dream." Kakashi, still a little reluctant to help, asked awkwardly if he wanted to discuss the topic. Gai turned around to go back to sleep. "No."

A few hours later they started on the trail again. At the rate they ran at, they would be in the land of Earth. "Let's slow our pace to walking." Said Kakashi, while stepping down from the branch of a tree. Gai slid down the tree and landed next to his comrade. "How do I look?" Questioned Gai. Kakashi glanced at the ninja in tattered, worn clothes. He combed his black hair back into a small ponytail that hung a little above the nape of his neck. The usual sheen, gone, replaced by dirt. His teeth no longer sparkled either, but instead shined a dull yellow. "Good, what about me?" Kakashi's grey hair, instead of sticking up like normal, clung to his face like after his showers. He wore an eye patch instead of his headband, and the clothes hung rather loosely on Kakashi's skinny figure. Gai scooped some dirt in his hand and flung it at the other jounin. "Now you're ready!" He said, giving one last thumbs up.

The other villagers, used to the travelers passing through their land, paid no attention to the disguised forms of Maito Gai, and Kakashi Hatake. "Kaito, I'm hungry." Kakashi (codename Kaito) peeked at Gai. These words were the code words for the first place the scroll might be found. "Okay Ryuu. Let's stop in that café over there." The two adults entered the small café and immediately saw why this place could withhold the scroll. Instead of wood pillars to hold up the building, the pillars, made of metal, expanded all the way up to the roof. They chose a seat in between the entrance and the backdoor. "What can I get for you two?" "2 Teas and a cinnamon bun." The waitress nodded and hurried towards another table. "I'm going to use the bathroom." Said Gai, casually. Kakashi picked Gai to search this place because it was small, and the taijutsu master would clear the premises in seconds.

"Anything?" Kakashi asked over the cinnamon bun. Gai lifted his right index finger and drew a small circle on the wooden table. The code action meant yes, "But not exactly what we need," Gai said. Kakashi just ordered for the check to come when he noticed the bar tender staring at his customers. Kakashi bit the tip of his thumb to warn Gai of the bartender's suspicion. "This tea sure is good." Said Gai, trying his best to fake the traveler's accent. "I know, my ma used to make tea better than this though."

"Could you two come over here?" Asked the bartender. Gai and Kakashi glanced at each other. "Of course. Is there something wrong mister?" The bartender put a hand on Kakashi's arm and guided him to the back of the café.

"I think you have something of ours." He said while taking out a concealed knife. "Woah, we're just travelers. We don't have anything." Kakashi tried bluffing but when three more men came in, he knew there would be no easy way out. The lights flickered out, and a scream could be heard.

What exactly did Gai find? Who are these people that the dynamic duo are about to fight? Who screamed? Will Gai's illness get in the way of the fight? Will they make it to retrieve the scroll and bring it back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves? Tune in next time for the thrilling fight between the leaf ninja and the café attackers.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Author's notes: So I was planning to update sooner, but who knew there would be so much work at school? First week finally over! Ug, I already have to write an essay. Hopefully, I can finish the essay tomorrow and write another chapter. Sorry about no chapter title, couldn't think of one. If anyone thinks of a title you can message me and I'll probably call it that. Enjoy and message! Thanks for reading!

Shuriken flew towards Kakashi and Gai. They both dodged them with relative ease, until one of the men ran towards Gai, waving his axe in the air. "Take this!" Gai, being the taijutu master that he was, dodged the attack and shoved the man into the floor hard enough to break the wood boards. Kakashi had his hands full on the other side as well. Three huge guys all engaged Kakashi in hand-to-hand combat, never giving the jounin the necessary time to form the hand signs. Gai punched one, and kicked another in the face while slowly making his way towards Kakashi. The grey haired man slashed one of the attackers in the face, blood splurted out of the nasty gash, and temporarily confused the attackers. Taking this moment to his advantage, Kakashi charged the last two and dug his kunai into their sides. One fell to the ground, but Gai stopped the other, poised to attack Kakashi in the back of the head, just in time. "Thanks," muttered Kakashi under his lips. Taking an unnecessary moment, Gai stuck out his thumb, "No probl-" but got cut short when a man buried his knife in Gai's back. Kakashi was on the man within a second, and already wrestled him against a door, banging the attacker's head against the wall until blood gushed down and they were certain he wouldn't be getting up for a long, long, time.

The knife hung in Gai's back. Thanks to Kakashi it wasn't deep enough to be life threatening, but it was serious. "Gai!" His teammate almost fell over, but the other jounin caught him. "You've lost a lot of blood," Said Kakashi, noticing the red stain that bled through his 'civilian' clothes. The green ninja stood awkwardly, his face a mask of hurt and sweat. He reached into his pouch and popped a pill into his mouth. "What was that?" Asked Kakashi, seeing the opportune moment to figure out why Gai held those pills. "Medication. Cough," His breaths came in more ragged breaths until he leaned against the wall for support. "Medication for what?" Gai shook his head, "Let's, huff, get out of, huff, here, huff, first." Kakashi consented, but said, "We'll talk about this later."

When they were a good distance from the café, Kakashi glanced at the pale Gai. "Let's stop over here." The injured man nodded and slumped against the indicated tree. "Let me see your wound." Gai obediently peeled off the stained jacket for Kakashi to look at the already red bandages. 'This isn't good, he's been bleeding for way too long.' "So what was your medication from before for?" The jounin looked away from Kakashi, unwilling to answer the question. "Gai, something's wrong with you. As your leader, I order you to tell me what's going on." They sat there for a while, Gai's white as sheets face staring away. "We're wasting time. And what was it that you found out about the scroll." Gai placed a small scroll on the ground. "It tells where the scroll can be found." The team leader opened it, and saw to his surprise that it was a map, and they were close to the location. "Kakashi, I have-"

Dun, dun, dun, cliffhanger! Yeah, not really, but tune in tomorrow maybe, to hear Gai's confession, and see if Kakashi can managed to get the scroll back while caring for an injured teammate. :D


	4. Chapter 4

"Kakashi, I have-"

Kakashi glanced back up at Gai, he was looking a little better now that they had taken a short rest and Gai swallowed some more of those pills. "Kakashi, I have-" "The area where the scroll is, it's really close. Do you think you can make it?" The normally youthful ninja nodded his head and stood with a grunt. "If you don't feel strong enough, we can wait till tomorrow." But if there was one thing Kakashi learned from their 'challenges' it was that Gai was as stubborn as a mule.

They approached the hideout with caution. Although nobody could be seen out in the open, Kakashi was certain enemies lurked inside the cavern. "Where should we enter?" Gai asked; his voice hitched higher than usual. "I don't like going through the obvious entryway, but I don't see another way." Kakashi scanned the grotto in dissatisfaction; Gai was right. "I'll go in first, guard my back." They advanced upon the door quietly, and found, to their surprise, it was open. "Be extra cautious now." Gai silently nodded. Flickers of light from candles danced across the walls, illuminating the cave just enough to see. The patterns on the wall were peculiar, with swirls dancing across the plaster. "According to the map you found, the scroll should be to the left, down a staircase, and then to the right." The ninjas ran a little faster, their footfalls mimicking horse trots. "The staircase is coming up here." They stopped and took a terrifying moment to stare at the black door. "Ready?" "Yeah." The two comrades opened the door to reveal pure darkness. It beckoned them in, almost inviting them to test their strength against the dark. Kakashi took the first step, his hands ready to form a jutsu any moment. Gai followed cautiously behind. Once both of them were on the staircase, the door slammed shut. Kakashi swiftly made it to the end and tried opening the door. Unfortunately, it was locked. "Is something wrong?" Gai asked from behind his back, "It's locked."

"Fools." Came a woman's voice. "Did you really think it'd be that easy?" Gai immediately pulled out a kunai; he could hear Kakashi do the same. "Who are you?" The invisible woman chuckled, "You won't be alive long enough to remember." With in seconds, a blow had been dealt to Gai. He staggered back, as pure, brute force, collided head on. Kakashi dove under, just in time to avoid the attack on his side. "How are we supposed to fight an enemy we can't see?" Kakashi lifted his headband, and closed his right eye. "Sharingan!"

Yay sharingan! Sort of cliffhanger! I promise, I'll update over the weekend, just please keep reading! Feel free to message me about the story, especially if something is bugging you about it. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I'm so sorry for not having updated! Thanks to all the people actually reading this story and following it! If anyone knows how to write a really good fight scene, please message me! I stink at writing fight scenes, but I hope this one is OK. Enjoy!

"Sharingan!" Kakashi felt a presence move to the left of him, then to the right. His face twisted as his eye tried to focus on a point. "Gai?" Said teammate responded with a grunt as he dodged a kunai. "Do you think you can hold this guy down?" "Just like that time in the Aldefine mountains?" Questioned Gai. Kakashi nodded through the small amount of light. With the OK, Gai raced towards where he thought the enemy was. Only problem was, he ran right into the wall. The villain laughed, "You can't catch what you can't see!" The taijutsu master stood up, nose bleeding. Anger quickly raced throughout Gai's body as he screamed, "Gate of Opening!" Within a second Gai had the woman pinned. Kakashi focused where her head was, which was right in front of Gai's, and let loose his vision jutsu.

The girl stared down and suddenly vanished, instead, catching Gai in his jutsu. "Gai!" Kakashi cried as his teammate fell to the floor. He raced over to Gai's side before the usually happy man flung his hand out. "No Kaka-AAH!" Ten kunai dug into his friend's flesh. "Over there." Gai panted. The gray haired man moved swiftly to the place where Gai pointed to and threw a couple shuriken. A cry erupted from the corner. Kakashi moved in closer and saw a ninja lying on the floor of the last step. "I won't let you pass through." She screeched while blood poured out from an open wound. _'That gash was made by Gai' _He finished off the woman painlessly as Gai came up behind. "You okay?" The sharingan user could hear Gai trying, and failing, to hide his labored breath. "Never been better," They passed through the door to find a long hallway swallowing up the remaining light. "Gai, we'll stay in the same formation." His friend nodded as they went back to back. He could still feel the wound from the café; it reopened, to Kakashi's dismay. Feeling along the wall cautiously, the jounin's gloved hands found a crack. He pulled open the handle, and with a kunai at the ready found…

Gai has saved Kakashi! But at what price? Can Kakashi and Gai find the scroll and make it out before Gai looses too much blood? And what's in the room? Is it the scroll and is there something else? Tune in next time to see more of the dynamic duo in action!


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi glanced around the room, immediately assessing the situation. This room had lamps, instead of candles. There was a bed, and next to the bed, a desk. He moved away from Gai, approaching the desk. He pulled open the front drawer. Nothing, the next drawer held some sort of letter, which Kakashi took. The last drawer held the scroll. It was blue, and the parchment, weathered from years of use, felt rough beneath the jounin's soft gloves. Kakashi nodded in affirmation before he and his teammate pushed out. Both dreaded taking the stairs, but it was unavoidable. Quickly, Kakashi made his way up the stairs, with Gai on his heels. The door was in sight, only a few more paces, butthen suddenly, the candles blew out. The swirl pattern started to fade in and out, while his head boomed in rhythm to Gai's footfalls. "Kakashi, what's...you...scroll..." A blackness consumed Kakashi, as he collapsed in Gai's arms.

He could hear someone breathing It wasn't a nice, easy breath, but rather a hard, tense one. Kakashi lifted one heavy eyelid. He was apparently flying through trees in Gai's arms. Said ninja looked red, and gashes could be seen on his face. Sweat pooled down his chin, and mixed with the blood. His pupils, were gone, his hair blazed back from opening the gates. It was now that Kakashi noticed Gai's inner gate chakra protecting them from all the weapons being thrown at them. There was somebody behind them. Kakashi stirred, getting Gai's attention. "How are you feeling?" The copycat ninja tried to move his hand but couldn't, it seems that the effect of the genjutsu hadn't worn off yet. "The genjutsu left me temporarily paralyzed." Stated Kakashi. Their attacker was gaining. Gai noticed this as well, and set the gray haired man down, in a safe spot high in the trees. He turned around, and yelled "Gate 6: Morning Peacock!" Gai leapt into a fury of attackers, beating his opponent quickly. He picked up Kakashi and continued running towards Konoha. The sharingan user noted how Gai swayed a little after his last attack, but just as he showed weakness, he opened the seventh gate, causing them to burst from trees at a rate only the beautiful green beast could go at.

Gai stopped once they got to the hospital, "Kakashi, he's injured." and just like that, they took said man from his arms and started running all sorts of tests on him. Kakshi protested, saying that Gai needed more help then he did, but Gai left the hospital, going to Tsunade.

Tsunade, forever cursed to paperwork, glanced up at the distraction known as Mighto Gai. "Are you and Kakashi back from your trip so soon?" Gai nodded and handed over a scroll. "Good job, but where's Kakashi?" "He's in the hospital." Gai's voice was laced with fatigue and tiredness. "Why don't you get some sleep Gai, I'll check o Kakashi and let you know how he is." The weary man nodded, and left.

Tsunade entered the room in which Kakashi was in. "How ya feeling?" The man eyed her, "Did you get the scroll? How's Gai?" Tsunade knew something was up now, Kakashi's calm facade had been replaced with worry for his teammate. "I got the scroll, but what's wrong with Gai?" "He's injured, didn't he check into the hospital?" Tsunade shook her head, slightly upset at Gai's behaviour. "Well I'll take care of him later. But yes, I did receive the scroll. You and your comrade did an excellent job." She perused his chart, making sure to read every detail. "The paralysis should wear off by tonight, but I want you to stay in the hospital fr another day or two after the paralysis wears off, got it?"

That night, Kakashi escaped from the hospital. Walking in the fresh air would do him some good, help his limbs rejuvenate. He walked up to Gai's window, "Yo!" Kakashi entered when no one responded. Te shower could be heard along with a few curse words. "Gai?" Promptly he heard the shower switch off. "Kakashi?" Came Gai's voice. The jonin had never sounded so...unyouthful. "It's me, when Tsunade said you didn't check into the hospital, I wanted to make sure you were alright." "Kakashi, now's not a good time," Said Gai while stepping into view with a small towel on. His body was scared with cuts and bruises. Kakashi ran over to his friend and checked his back, sure enough the knife wound was there, bright red and aggravated. "You should get that checked out." The normally energetic ninja suddenly collapsed. His knees buckled underneath him, barely giving Kakashi any time to react. "Gai!" He braced a hand on the floor, the other on the side of the table. "Just the side effects o opening the gates." Kakashi helped his limping friend over to his bed. Each step went slower, and slower, until Gai laid down on his bed. "Thanks." "This can't be healthy for you. You shouldn't een be walking with the stress from the gates still lingering." Gai reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a case of pills. Suddenly, Kakashi thought back to before he opened the map during the mission, his friend never did tell him what was the matter. Before Gai could pop a pill his mouth, Kakashi caught his hand. "Please." The plea silenced the room, creating an awkward tone. "Tell me what's going on." The man on the bed let out a heavy sigh. "I have hemophilia. It's a hereditary disease that makes my blood clot slower." It all made sense now, Gai continued, "It hasn't acted up for a long time, but when there is a flare up, it gets bad. Since I've been getting older, more flare ups have been occuring." "But the knife wound, and the others..." His friend pulled out a medical needle. "I can eject this into my bloodstream so the wounds will clot faster, but it takes a lot out of me." A tired smile graced Gai's lips, "So you see my eternal rival, you have caught me at my most unyouthful hour." "Gai, I really think you should go to the hospital? Does Tsunade even know about your disease?" "Speaking of the hospital, I hear Tsunade does her rounds around this time. Perhaps you should be getting back?" Kakashi was surprised at Gai's logic. Usually the situation was reversed, where Kakashi was begging Gai to leave him alone, but now... The black haired jonin opened the door for his comrade. Kakashi's eye traveled up to Gai's face, and with a most serious tone, said, "If you don't come by the hospital tomorrow for a checkup, I will drag you there in the midst of the night when you think you're safe and warm in your little apartment, I'll be watching you." Gai's bemused face told Kakashi Gai knew he was joking. "I love you too Kakashi."


End file.
